Mystical
by crystallizedflames
Summary: Mistoria, set as humans. Victoria Snow is accepted into an elite society, involving an incredibly mysterious man. She starts to take a liking for him, and soon finds herself falling in love. Will he return her feelings?
1. The Beginning

**Just wanted to say, you guys are all so incredibly awesome. So anyways, I was watching the musical **_**Cats**_** yesterday, and I noticed that Victoria/Veronica/V-something and Mr. Mistoffelees kinda have a thing going for each other. Every time V-what's-her-face dances, Mistoffelees is her partner. So I kind of got inspired, like many of us creepy crazy writers do, to write this. **

**If you haven't ever seen **_**Cats, **_**1) You should probably watch it before you read this, 2) You're crazy, and 3) you seriously must be living underneath a ROCK if you haven't seen it. **

**And that's coming from the girl who didn't know that Lady Gaga existed until up to last year. You get my point. **

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORYY! (BTW, they aren't cats in this story. They're humans)**

**Disclaimer****: I have not, nor have I ever, owned **_**Cats.**_** I have, however, owned three other cats. Whom all died of somewhat unnatural causes…. Yaa…..**

_Mystical _

I walked quickly through the streets of London, one hand on my black beret, the other holding on to a letter. The flowing white hair I was born with was tucked up under the beret, as normal people didn't like it. Whenever I just happened to let it show in public, they stayed as far away from me as physically possible. I hated it when that happened. It was like they blamed _me _for ruining their perfect little city, which undeniably still had hobos, creepy dogs, and was as dirty as heck.

But I had found someplace that would hopefully accept me for who I was. It was called J.C. Castle. A secret organization who prided themselves on having members of extraordinary physique. It was, in fact, where I was heading now. To try and be accepted into this organization.

I came upon it after getting lost about a thousand times in the streets. The castle was enormous, with almost 20 turrets, and the largest front lawn I had ever seen. Walking up the path, I saw that almost every window was stained glass, with a different design for each. However, several of the windows didn't have any glass in them, just crudely-made shutters, as if trying to make up for not having enough money for extra glass. The drawbridge was made of a beautiful wood, with a large iron plaque above it with the words J.C. CASTLE written in fancy script on it. I stood there in awe.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I help you?" I twirled around to find a man around my age with black hair and sparkly gray eyes. He was wearing a simple white button-up shirt, with black slacks, with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. All he needed was a jacket, and he'd be ready for a wedding.

"Umm, yes, my name's Victoria Snow, and I'm here for an…" I checked the letter for the precise wording. "'audition'?"

The man smiled at me. "Follow me."

Inside, J.C. Castle was even more beautiful. The floors were covered with a smooth, white marble, and the walls had portraits hanging on them with the faces of countless numbers of famous members. Many of them had cat's eyes.

_What if I'm considered normal here?_ I wondered as I gazed at the unique people in the paintings. I unconsciously reached for a white curl that had fallen from underneath my beret. I fingered it while I followed the man down the hallway. He led me to a large oak door.

"They're waiting for you." He smiled again, nodding at the door. Then, in a flurry of sparkles with a large CRACK! Following afterwards, he disappeared.

I was wondering why he looked so normal…

Swallowing, I slowly opened the doors.

Standing inside were an assortment of people, and when I say assortment, I mean ASSORTMENT.

A girl had bright red hair, sticking up in all directions, standing next to a man with leopard spots decorating the sides of his face, like a tattoo, but you could tell it was real. Another two girls had multicolored eyes, beginning with brown all the way to red. A guy had one eye that was fully black, along with everything around it, the skin and eyebrows included, and standing right next to him was the man who had walked me in.

He stepped forward. "The name's Mistoffelees. Everyone here calls me Misto, though. The girl over there," He pointed to the one with red hair. "is Bombalurina. She's quite a handful." At this, the girl glared at Misto. He gave her a cocky smile in return. "The one standing next to her is Rum Tum Tugger. Normally, he's just Rum or Tugg. And those two over there are Corico and Tantomile. They possess the ability to prophecy and are very gifted with those types of arts. And them over there…" He continued through all of the people, naming each one and their special talent if they looked normal.

Once he was through, he looked at me. "Please, introduce yourself and your talent, since you look normal enough." With a teasing smile, he backed away.

I shifted from foot to foot, slightly nervous. "Umm, hi, my name's Victoria Snow, but you can all call me Rory. And I have a gift for dance. I've never learned it before, no lessons or anything. It just comes naturally to me. But I also have something else," I reached up to my beret, taking it off, and letting my long waves of white hair swirl around me.

Everyone's eyes grew wide, including Misto's. My hair wasn't just white. Glittery bursts of sparkle exploded on it every time it swayed.

"Deuteronomy, is she accepted?" A leader whom Misto had introduced as Munkustrap called to no one in particular.

An old gravelly voice replied back, "Yes."

The group immediately broke into smiles, and came to congratulate me.

All except Mistoffelees.


	2. Prophecy

**I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY! I LOOOOVVVEEE **_**CATS**_**! And the name Mistoria. It's so…..mystifying. I am so naming my looooovveeeee it when I change perspectives, this is another one of those stories. Your welcome. **

**And since I know how much you guys all looooovvveeee it when I change perspective, this is another one of those stories. Your very welcome. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like you. Just saying. WAIT! NOT YOU! NOT THE ONE WHOSE READING THIS UNNECASSARY CAPITALIZATION RIGHT NOW! I meant the disclaimer. **

_Prophecy _

A girl with white hair. _A girl with white hair._ That's what they had said. Corico and Tantomile had said. Actually, their exact words were: _In time due come, you'll meet someone, Mistoffelees. A girl with white hair will arrive, and be accepted. And then your vow will be broken. _

Ya. My promise. The one I made after that one girl from America came and broke my heart. The promise where I swore to himself that I'd never fall for any girl again.

I'd been very successful at that. It helped that no one seemed to hold a candle to _her._ But now Corico and Tantomile had spoken. Which stunk because that meant it was going to come true.

Stupid prophecy nerds.

The second Victoria had unveiled her glittery white hair, I had never felt so defeated. I'm Mistoffelees, the one who never hurts. Mistoffelees, the one everyone loves. Mistoffelees, the one people go to when they need something to magically appear before them, like their iPod.

But now, as I saw Corico wink at me, and Tantomile congratulate Victoria, I knew that I would soon be falling for her.

That wasn't going to happen. Not on my watch.

"Misto! Mistoffelees! Misto, slow down!" Victoria came running up behind me, her stupid prophecied-about hair flowing behind her.

I turned suddenly, catching her by surprise. "What?"

Her eyes cast downward, as if embarrassed by looking at me. I glanced at her, up and down. Her white hair really was spectacular. It reached her kneecaps, and seemed to move even when she was standing still.

"Deuteronomy told me that you would show me where my room is to be. He said you knew where, because Corico and Tantomile told you."

Darn those stupid psychics. "Yeah, I know where it is. Follow me."

I twirled around, and began to head towards a familiar passageway, one I had walked down many times in my life. I led her up two flights of steps, past a hidden doorway behind a painting of a starry night sky, and up one of the turrets to the very top of the castle.

She tip-toed behind me, and when I glanced back, I could see her shivering.

"Here, take this," A flurry of gold sparkly mist later, a long overcoat hung in my outstretched hand.

"Thanks," She smiled at me, graciously taking the jacket. My heart fluttered a little. She had such a beautiful smile.

Oh no. No, no, no. This can't happen. It's not _allowed _to happen.

I continued down the hallway, a little faster this time, until I reached a door, and a spiral staircase. The door had a large, fancy M on the front of it, with four wands on the front. One was crooked, one was straight, one looked swirled, like a unicorn's horn, and one had sparks flying from it.

"I'm guessing this is your room?" Victoria came up from behind me and placed a slender pale hand on the door.

"Yeah. See those wands? It's a passcode. By pressing one, it can either lead you into my room, or you'll just get stuck outside. They change every day, so that no one can get in unless I want them to."

"How do they know which wand to press?"

"One will stay consistent over the days, as in, it won't change its figure. Then, you know that I've allowed you entrance to my room."

"Oh. Smart." Victoria gently removed her hand from the door, as if afraid of breaking the wands. "So, where's my room?"

I smiled. "Follow me."

I grabbed her hand, and practically dragged her up the spiral stairs. At the top was an undecorated door.

"Why isn't my door decorated?"

"You haven't shown it who you are yet. The second you step into that room, everything, from furniture, clothes, accessories, everything, will appear according to who you are."

Victoria backed away from the door, her hair shimmering as she stumbled into me. "I'm a little scared to go in,"

I pushed her towards the door. "Just go."

Victoria took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. Immediately, the room transformed from its normal wood-flooring and walls to a world filled with white, ice blue, dark blue, and purple. It was like Antarctica had exploded in her room. Victoria was running from the four-poster bed to the closet, exclaiming in delight at every little thing. I slowly backed out of her room, and down to mine.

Maybe Corico and Tantomile were right. Maybe I was going to fall in love with her.

Or maybe I just had a small crush and it would leave within a day. If I'm lucky, an hour.

But then again, according to Tantomile, that's not how love works.

I'm really beginning to hate those psychics.


	3. Protection

**Hey guys. Guess what? You know how I was obsessed with Mermaid Melody? Well, now I'm completely obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club. Kauro, one of the twin gingers in it, is seriously my soul mate. Except that he's animated, and I never go for gingers. **

**I'm all for the black-hair, green-eye combo. ;) **

**But I'm also really sad, because I'm on episode 22, and the series ends at episode 26. I NEED MORE KAURO! He's so amazing 3 So if you guys know of any animes that are a lot like OHSHC, tell me. Sooon. K thanks bye. **

**BTW, thanks so much for C. Lennox for letting me use the nickname 'Rory.' Isn't it such an awesome nickname? Wish i had it...So kudos to them that you get to read about 'Rory' and not 'Vicky.' (sorry to all the people who like that name. After watching Fairly Odd Parents practically my whole life, the fact that that name is synonymous with 'super-evil-mean-babysitter-from-a-badddd-place-underneath-the-ground' doesn't really help to envision a sweet girl with sparkly white hair. Don't'cha think?)**

**DISCLAIMER: So, in **_**Cats, **_**they do all those crazily fantabulous dance moves. If I owned **_**Cats**_**, they would be doing a conga line. Or just snapping. With berets. And maybe a random dinosaur walking across the stage every now and then….**

_Protection _

It'd been two days. Two days, and already I felt like I had lived there a lifetime.

Tantomile and Bombalurina were the nicest, despite their appearances. Tantomile has a large tattoo-like design that traveled from her arm to her neck, then down her back. It was an array of stars, planets, and comets that continually moved to where they actually were in the sky. Bombalurina and I had already spent hours just having her sit and show us the constellations.

Bombalurina is extremely feisty, but she can be so sweet at times. The night of my acceptance, she personally hand-made all of the food, not even allowing the normal kitchen workers to do it instead. Of course, it kind of went to waste when a guy named Mungojerry started throwing it across the room at his partner-in-crime, Rumpleteazer. Bombalurina' already untamable hair became even more so after that.

I had met the others, and they were all equally friendly, but the one who mystified me the most was Mistoffelees, no pun intended. He always seemed to wear the same thing, every day, no matter what. White, long-sleeved button-up shirt, black slacks, black tie, and maybe, just maybe, a gray or black vest. Everyone else acted somewhat normal and wore different things every day.

Misto always seemed to be neat and pristine, never a hair out of place. He also managed to pop up literally out of nowhere in the strangest of times. I was walking down a corridor one day, and BOOM! There he was in his wedding-formal glory, looking quite distracted until he saw me. His eyes got all wide and then BOOM! He vanished. It scared me the first few times, but now, I've gotten used to it. He does it so often.

The only bad thing about living in J.C. Castle is that the weather is so strange. One second, it'll be bright and sunny, the next, dark and cloudy, as if its about to rain. It never does though. Not for the time I've been living here.

Although, two days isn't really a millenium, if you know what I mean.

But tonight, the dark clouds finally let go of all the water they've been holding in. Normally, I'm not scared of water or rain or anything like that, but when you add thunder and lightning to the mix, I swear, nothing will calm me down.

And the rain that fell tonight? Well, it had the horrible mix of loud noises and bright flashes of light included.

I sat there, shivering in my four-poster bed, the sheer white canopy floating around me. I was wearing a dark blue nightgown that was fitted to my waist, then flowed softly to my knees. Since I was sitting down, it rippled around me, like a great blue ocean.

Which didn't help, because then I started to imagine myself floating in a rickety old boat on the sea with the storm raging above me. Not a very pretty picture.

I whimpered and covered my ears as thunder boomed outside the window. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was after two in the morning. No one would be up right now.

Another great bang of thunder sounded outside. I bit back a scream, and forced myself to count. _One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, four one-thousand…_

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the dark room I sat huddled in. It was four miles away. My heart beat rose.

More thunder. I counted again, hoping against hope that I had counted wrong. _One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand…_

A brilliant blast of electricity shot outside. Nope, I had counted right. Except that now, the lightning was closer.

I pulled my knees to my chin, and rocked back and forth, trying to clear my mind of anything thunder or lightning related. It was actually beginning to work, until…

BOOOM!

I screamed, and bolted out of my room. Racing down the staircase, I started pounding on Misto's door. I couldn't handle going all the way to Bombalurina's room. She and Tantomile were on the other side of the castle.

"MISTO! MISTO, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME IN!" I yelled, banging on the door.

He opened it a second later, and my eyes became as large as saucers.

Mistoffelees wasn't neat and pristine tonight. His shirt was halfway buttoned-up, and his gray eyes had a wild look to them. His tie hung, wrinkled up, around his neck, and instead of black slacks, he was wearing black jeans. His midnight hair was messed up, and sticking up in a thousand directions.

His eyes calmed a little when they saw me. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to put it back into place.

"Hey, Rory," he said. "What in the name of all things magical are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but I never got the chance to. Right at that moment, thunder boomed outside, loud and terrifying.

I yelped, and ran into his arms, my arms wrapping themselves around his waist. My head barely reached his chin, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking right now. Probably something along the lines of _GET OFF ME!_

Lightning flashed, and I whimpered, burying my head deeper into his messed up shirt. Misto put his arms around me and hugged me closer to him, trying to help block out the noise.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay, Rory," He started rubbing my back, helping me calm down.

A cold gust of wind blew in to his room. It swirled around me, leaving me shivering. Thunder boomed. I screamed.

I tried to not let Misto notice I was shivering. He was already letting me invade his personal space. Besides, I don't think he even owns a jacket.

"Are you….cold?" Misto looked me up and down. I guess wearing a spaghetti-strap nightgown was not the best idea on a night like tonight.

He guided me over to a sofa next to his bed, then began to unbutton his shirt.

"AAUGH! MISTO! NO! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT! I MEAN, I'M JUST COLD, YOU DON'T HAVE TO-"

"Relax, I'm not cold. All of my other shirts are in the laundry. It's not a big deal." He took it off, and draped it over my shoulders. He then sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder to give me heat.

Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed. I buried my head into Misto's chest.

"Yeesh, someone likes it when I take my shirt off." Misto laughed.

"Shut up!" I felt myself blush, and pushed away from him. I threw his shirt back at him, and curled up on the other end of sofa, as far away from him as I could get.

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding." I felt him slide over to me. He put his hand on my bare shoulder, giving me goosebumps.

"Your hand is freezing." I lifted it off my shoulder, and dropped it on to the extra fabric of my dress that ballooned around me.

"Good. Then I can keep you warm." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back in to his chest, just as the lightning flashed, hitting less than a hundred yards away from the castle.

I screamed as loud as I could. Misto started to rub my back.

"It's okay, Rory," He whispered. "I'll protect you."

And he did. Every time the thunder boomed, or the lightning striked, he was there. Even after the noises and the brilliant blasts of light left, and it was just rain pouring down on the roof, we stayed like that, me huddled against him while he rested his head on top of mine.

I fell asleep like that. But before I did, I heard a soft, tinkling melody. Without even having him tell me, I knew that he had permanently allowed me access to his room.

Which was good. Considering that after that night, there were five more nights of thunderstorms.

Misto's such a great friend.


End file.
